Beautiful Moments
by evgrrl09
Summary: Though they fight against evil every day, Derek and Penelope still have beautiful moments. Morgan/Garcia family oneshot. Complete FLUFF! Written using prompts from CeeCee333.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So I've been told I need to make my pieces a little more fluffy, and CeeCee333 gave me some prompts: puppies and babies. This is WAY different that the stuff I usually write because there's quite literally nothing sad in it. Leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

"Mama, when are we going to get the puppy?" asked Arya as she pulled at the bottom of her mother's dress. She was jumping up and down with excitement shining from her pearly smile.

Penelope Garcia-Morgan looked down in surprise; she hadn't even hung her jacket up yet after returning home from work. It was a stormy day outside, rain streaming down the windows and making it appear like liquid glass was rolling to the ground. Her four year old was now holding her around the legs and looking up at her with wide, expressive eyes.

"Cool your jets, sweetheart," she laughed, running her hand through her daughter's curls. "I haven't even taken my shoes off yet."

Arya bounced in a circle around her mother. "But Mama, I wanna know when we're going to get the puppy!"

"Arry! Arry, you can't just jump on your mom like that!" The Morgans' college babysitter, Sydney came hurrying into the foyer of the Morgan house with a frantic expression on her face. "She can't handle the stress right now. We talked about that." Halting directly in front of Penelope, she shook her head and laughed nervously, "Mrs. Morgan, I —"

Penelope grinned and removed her jacket completely, hanging it on the hook. "Sydney, you can call me Penelope," she laughed. "How many times have we talked about this? You've been helping Derek and I long enough that I think you can call us that."

Sydney smiled and backtracked. "Penelope," she corrected herself. "It's just, with you being, you know…" She gestured to Penelope's heavily pregnant stomach. "Arya's been a little rambunctious today and I don't want —"

Kicking off her shoes, Penelope motioned for Sydney to follow her to the kitchen. "You have nothing to worry about, Syd," she said, taking Arya's hand. "I'm not due for another three weeks." She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

Arya tugged at her mother's dress once more. "Mama, when are we going to get the puppy?" she repeated, blinking several times.

"Oh, my relentless baby girl," Penelope sighed, tucking a strand of Arya's hair behind her ear. "I tell you what: you go get your rain boots and your coat, and we'll get going." She gave a thumbs up. "Sound good?"

Squealing with delight, Arya sprinted out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Penelope watched her daughter until she disappeared, then turned to face Sydney. "How're you doing, Syd?" she asked, leaning her elbows against her kitchen counter. She smiled. Sydney was a nice girl; Penelope couldn't have been happier to have found her. Since she took night classes for college, she was able to be at the house for Arya and six year old Asher when he got home from school while Penelope worked.

Sydney nodded. "I'm okay," she said, wringing her hands together. "You guys are going to get a puppy, I hear. Arya's been talking nonstop about it, and she was telling me all about how Asher and her were arguing about names."

Grimacing, Penelope asked, "Were you able to get any studying done today, or did she completely skip her nap?"

Blushing, Sydney bit her lip and shook her head. "I tried to get her to lay down, but she was too excited about the dog," she admitted. "But luckily my professor canceled my class, so I've got an extra two days to get more read."

"Why don't you come with us to get the puppy?" Penelope straightened and clapped her hands excitedly. "Arya would love it, and Asher would be able to see you! Derek's picking him up from school since our unit chief gave our team the night off."

"Oh, well if you want me to, then sure," Sydney said with a hopeful smile.

Penelope smiled and sipped her water again. "Excellent! I'll text Derek and let him know." She dug into her dress pocket and began texting her husband. As she was typing, a few pangs of discomfort flared from her belly. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she rubbed her belly in annoyance. "Ugh, I'll tell you something, Sydney," she grumbled, hitting 'send' on her phone. "Being pregnant is the _worst_. I just want to fast-forward the nine months to when I have the kids because I hate actually _being _pregnant."

Sydney's lips quirked into a smile. "So you don't want more kids after this one?" she assumed.

Snorting, Penelope pointed at her stomach. "I don't think I could take another nine month stretch," she huffed. "I love my babies, but this is the last one. My uterus can't take anymore."

Seconds later, Arya came running back into the room, tromping around in her orange rain boots and yellow rain coat. She stopped in front of her mother and grinned. "Ready to go!" she chirped.

Penelope cupped Arya's cheek. "Good," she murmured. "Sydney's coming with us, too. Sound alright to you?"

Arya arched a brow in a way reminiscent of her father. "Duh, Mama!" she puffed, skipping to Sydney's side and throwing her arms around her waist. "Sydney _has _to come."

"Good," Penelope laughed.

XXXXX

"Dad, what kind of dog do you think we'll get?" Asher asked Derek as they were driving down the road. Derek's eyes shot up into the rearview mirror to look at his son momentarily before returning to the rain-drenched road.

"I don't know, buddy," he said, flipping his turn signal on. "But your mama said Sydney's coming along with us, so maybe she'll help us find one." On the right was the drive to the animal shelter they were going to, and Derek flipped his turn signal on to turn into the lot.

As they were parking, Asher looked out the side of the SUV window where he saw Penelope, Sydney, and Arya getting out of their car. Derek's lips quirked into a smile as he watched his four year old bouncing around excitedly, and her babysitter trying desperately to keep her under control. Sydney appeared petrified, putting her hands on Arya's shoulders to keep her from launching herself onto Penelope in her excitement. Meanwhile, Penelope was laughing, her head thrown back at something Arya was saying. Even in the drizzle falling from the sky, Derek thought his wife was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Dad?" Asher questioned as Derek shut the car off.

Derek turned around and looked at his son. "What's up, champ?" he asked.

Blinking twice, Asher asked, "If I hug Mom _really _hard, will the alien finally fall out of her?" His face told Derek the question was completely serious, and his lower lip was between his teeth in concentration.

Closing his eyes and sighing, Derek unbuckled his seat belt and turned around more to face his son. "Buddy, we've talked about this before," he said. "Your mom doesn't have an alien inside her. It's your baby sister."

Asher crossed her arms over his chest and frowned. "Dad, I already _have _a baby sister, and I don't need another," he huffed. "So there's only one thing that could be in her. It's an alien." His voice was blunt.

Laughing, Derek got out of the car and went around to open the back door to help Asher out. "Asher, I don't know what to tell you to get you to believe me," he sighed.

"Nothing." Asher nodded his head decisively.

"I guess we'll have to work on changing that," Derek said, locking his car. "Let's go see the girls so we can get a puppy." They crossed the lot to the girls and Asher immediately threw himself into Sydney's arms, excited to see his babysitter. Derek shook his head and laughed. Penelope's lips twitched into a smile and went to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hey, Handsome," she purred. "How ya doing?"

He leaned down and kissed her. "I saw you less than two hours ago, Baby Girl," he said in a soft voice so only she could hear him. A low growl entered his voice. "Although if you ask me, that's _too _long…"

She giggled. "I couldn't agree more." She grimaced, and gave him a wry smile when he arched a brow. "Baby Girl Number Three is kicking up a storm today." They followed their children and Sydney inside, Derek's arm around her waist.

"Yeah, speaking of Baby Girl Three, we're going to have to talk with Asher again to remind him you don't have an alien in there," Derek muttered. "He's convinced if he hugs you hard enough the alien with finally drop out of you."

Penelope laughed. "Oh, God," she snickered. "He didn't do this when I was pregnant with Arya…why is he doing it now?"

"Well, he was two when you were pregnant with Arya," Derek pointed out. "Not sure he knew what aliens were then."

"Ah, well there's a point," she acknowledged. Before she could say any more, the woman working behind the counter smiled at them all. Kissing Derek once more, Penelope turned to the woman and grinned. "Hi there! I'm Penelope, I called you all earlier about looking for a puppy for my kids."

The woman smiled. "That's right," she said. "I'm Anna. I was the one who spoke with you. Do you have any ideas of what you're looking for?"

Derek shook his head. "Just browsing today," he said. "Our dog at home is getting a little old, and we wanted to get another one."

Anna smiled. "Well then, let's go around back," she said. As she came around the front with a key ring, she smiled at everyone. "So, who all is with you today, Mrs. Morgan?" She opened the door and held it open for them.

"I'm Arya," proclaimed the little girl as she went in. "This is Asher, my big brother, and Sydney is my babysitter."

Asher nodded. "And that's the alien in my mom," he said, pointing up at Penelope's belly.

Derek rubbed his forehead and looked at the amused animal shelter manager. She laughed as they went into the kennels where dogs were bouncing around or looking at them with interest. Immediately both the children tried dragging Sydney toward different kennels, each of them pulling her in the opposite direction. Looking down at Penelope, Derek murmured, "I don't know how that girl puts up with our monsters, but she's doing it well."

Penelope was going to respond, but a sharp cooing from Arya forced her to look away. "Mama, what about this one?" she called, leaning down and poking her small hands through the kennel bars to allow a Labrador puppy to lick her fingers. She giggled. "It tickles when he licks my fingers!"

"Well, I think —"

"Arry, we need a tough dog," Asher said, gesturing to a young bulldog. "That one's not manly enough." He tugged on Sydney's shirt sleeve. "Don't you think so, Sydney? This guy's _way_ cooler!"

After Anna took them through to look at multiple kennels of puppies, she came to a quieter one in the back corner. Inside were two small wolf-looking babies, curled up together. Penelope smiled with a tender heart at her children as they quieted down to the same way the puppies were. The settled on their knees and watched the two black and white furred dogs as their tiny bodies rose and fell with their breathing.

"What kind are these ones, Miss Anna?" Arya asked in wonder, staring at the puppies with her eyes the size of plates.

Anna knelt down with them. "Well, these ones are brother and sister," she explained, "and we found them out back behind the building. Someone left them there. They're a mix breed, but there's definitely some wolf in there." She smiled.

Penelope laughed as the kids oohed and ahhed at the puppies, one of the dogs raised its head and yawned. He rose and pawed to the door of the kennel to look at the kids who were looking at him. The other puppy followed suit. Anna, seeing the Morgan children were entranced with the puppies, unlocked the kennel and motioned for them to come in with her.

"This one!" Arya cried with elation after several minutes of playing with the female puppy. She was laughing ecstatically as the dog licked her face. Her head whirled around to face her parents. "This one, this one!"

Asher scowled and shook his head. "No way, Arry," he scoffed. "We have to get the boy dog. He's tougher." As if wanting to prove Asher's words, the boy puppy pounced onto his chest.

"Then let's get both!" Arya squeaked.

Derek's eyebrows shot upward and he shook his head with vigor. "No, no!" he said. "Just one, guys. We don't need two more dogs." He glanced at Penelope. She was biting her lip in contemplation and Derek increased the speed of his head shakes. Penelope had more trouble denying their children what they wanted. He needed to stop this before it got too serious in her head. "We can't."

A strange expression, almost a grimace, crossed her face. "Derek —"

"No, we really can't!" he sputtered, cutting her off.

"Then this guy," Asher laughed, wrestling with the dog on his lap.

"We have a boy already," Arya griped, hugging the other puppy. "We should get a girl dog!"

Asher scowled again. "Sydney, which do you like better? Say the boy!"

Derek laughed as he watched his children bicker back and forth over which dog Sydney liked better. They continued pulling the babysitter back and forth to try and get her to pick which she liked better. Looking over at his wife, Derek grinned. "This is too much fun," he chuckled. Penelope's expression was a grimace still, and he placed a gentle hand on the small of her back. He leaned closer to her ear and kissed the side of her head. "What's wrong, Baby Girl?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine," she breathed. "Totally fine."

He arched a brow in disbelief. "No, you're not," he shot back. "You look…uncomfortable."

Shooting him a wry smile, she nodded. "Okay, yeah," she admitted. "I _am _a little. It feels like I'm going into labor." Ignoring his attempts at cutting in, she went on. "But that's _not _what's going on because I'm not due for another two weeks! No way."

"Yeah, well remember when JJ went into labor and she was in denial because she wasn't due for another three weeks? Well, Henry came anyway," he pointed out, starting to steer her out of the kennel. "Guys! I've gotta get your mama to the hospital 'cause she's about to have the baby!"

Sydney looked up from the ground, panicked. "Wh - what?" she sputtered. "You're - she's - what do you want me to do?"

Derek tossed her the keys to Penelope's car to her and his wallet. "Get a dog and get these two home, please!" he barked as he prodded his wife towards the door. "I'll call you when to bring them in."

"You rock, Sydney!" Penelope added as Derek pushed her towards the door.

XXXXX

Penelope cradled her newborn daughter in her arms, smiling up at Derek. "She's gonna look so much like you," she told him, moving a small lock of feather soft hair from the baby's face. Her eyes returned to her daughter and her heart swelled with emotion.

He kissed the top of Penelope's head. "What do we want to name her?" he asked, massaging her shoulders.

"We talked about Catelyn," she said. "I liked that one. What do you think?"

"If I can call her Cat for short, then I'm down," he laughed. He looked down at his watch and frowned. "This is weird. They should be here by now. Sydney called and —" Before he could finish his sentence, the door to the room burst open and Arya and Asher ran in, Sydney and JJ following behind them.

"Mom! Mom, did the alien come out?" Asher asked, anxious. He looked around the room wildly, searching for any sign of an alien.

Derek put his hands on his sons shoulders and steered him towards the side of Penelope's bed. "Okay, champ," he said, halting his son at Penelope's side. He pointed to his new daughter. "That's Catelyn. She's your sister who was in your mama a few hours ago. See? Not an alien."

Arya climbed onto the bed next to Penelope and gazed down at her baby sister. "She's not an alien, Asher," she confirmed. She cocked her head and grinned toothily. "She's _cute_!"

Penelope looked around at her family, her eyes stopping on JJ. "Hey Jayje," she said. "When are the rest of the team stopping by?"

JJ smiled. "They'll be here soon," she replied.

"Henry's gonna love it over at our house," she said, shifting Catelyn in her arms. "We just got a puppy with some wolf in it." She turned to look at Sydney. "Which one did you guys end up getting? The boy or the girl?"

Gulping, Sydney wrung her hands together and averted her eyes. "Uh, well…."

"Oh, dear God, please tell me you didn't," Derek muttered, rubbing both hands over his face.

"We got both!" Asher and Arya cried simultaneously.

Penelope smirked when she saw the look on Derek's face. Sydney looked over at her, and Penelope shook her head when the girl tried to apologize. In the end, Penelope would have done the same thing and gotten both dogs. Derek would get over it. Kissing the top of Catelyn's head, she looked between all her family. She wished every day could be like this one, with babies and puppies instead of unsubs and murders. Taking Arya's hand and winking at Derek, she pushed everything other than that moment from her mind.

Work and everything else could wait. Nothing was taking this away from her.

**Hoping that gave someone a toothache because just writing it gave me one!**


End file.
